The Lukiest Thing I Had
by 13th Hell
Summary: Untuk Tony, Zemo akan mencari kesempurnaan dalam ketidaksempurnaan. Karena Tony Stark adalah keberuntungan yang paling besar di hidupnya. "untuk event Festival Fandom Barat" dan #CPC2016.


**Title: The Luckiest Thing I Had**

 **Captain America: Civil War (c) MCU/ Rusho Brothers/ Stan Lee and the crew.**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Summary: Untuk Tony, Zemo akan mencari kesempurnaan dalam ketidaksempurnaan. Karena Tony Stark adalah keberuntungan yang paling besar di hidupnya. "untuk event Festival Fandom Barat" dan #CPC2016.**

 **-Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini kecuali hanya untuk penambah asupan-**

 **A/N: Unsur canon di fic Zemo criminal, bedanya dia ga ke tangkep tapi kabur. Tony sama Steve pisah. Pokoknya pasca Civil War lah.**

* * *

Tony menyukai saat Zemo berbicara, logat kental Jerman terdengar menawan di suaranya. Tidak seperti diktaktor. _Well_ Zemo memang selalu bersikap lembut padanya, meski ekspresinya selalu keras.

"Aku bisa menghancurkan dunia dan membuatnya lebih baik untukmu."

"Dunia tak bisa sempurna, lupakan saja! Kalau kau menginginkanku maka carilah cara agar ketidaksenpurnaan bisa terlihat lebih baik dari sisi pandang lain."

"Seperti yang kapten lakukan."

Zemo tersenyum getir, Tony tahu ia salah bicara tapi ia tak menyesal.

"Walau akhirnya ia malah melukaimu."

"Tapi juga memberikan kesempatan padamu 'kan, Zemo."

"Umm."

Karena kenyataannya mereka memang dua orang frustasi yang terlalu tersesat dalam rasa sakit. Tony juga tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menerima Zemo, sang kriminal yang telah menambah kehancuran hidupnya. _Well_ mungkin karena ia pun kriminal di mata Zemo yang juga menghancurkan hidup pria itu.

Zemo memperhatikan pria di sampingnya, Tony Stark. Ia begitu mencintai pria itu dan sangat beruntung dapat memilkinya. Zemo pun tak mengerti bagimana bisa ia dapat diterima di hati sang jenius, terlebih setelah apa yang dilakukan padanya. Memorinya pun berputar kembali ke masa dimana mereka bertemu setelah kejadian di Siberia. Hari itu hari ulang tahunnya, hari terspesial yang tak bisa ia lupakan. Dimana ia mendapat kesempatan yang akhirnya membuka hati pria yang berdiri di sampingnya kini.

* * *

Hari itu Zemo tak berharap apapun bahkan ia pun tak ingat bahwa hari itu adalah hari spesialnya. Ia adalah buronan jadi mana sempat memikirkan hari lahirnya. Untuk bisa makan di sebuah restoran cepat saji tanpa ketahuan saja sudah untung. Namun dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Matanya menangkap pria yang berjalan masuk ke restoran itu, kaca mata dan _hoddie_ menjadi penyamarannya. Zemo ingin tertawa melihat penyamaran payah namun kenyataannya efektif itu.

Ya, tentu saja Zemo mengenal pria itu. Sudah lama memang ia menaruh perhatian lebih padanya, sejak merencanakan balas dendam atas kematian keluarganya. _File-file_ tentang pria itu menarik perhatiannya, sehingga laporan misi Desember 13, 1991 bukan hanya untuk memecah belah Avengers. Namun juga memisahkan pria itu dari sang kapten. Rencananya berhasil tapi ia lupa dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya. Bukan tak ada, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya saat melihat pria itu benar-benar tersakiti.

 _Well_ mungkin sekarang rencananya bisa di jalankan, mengingat pria itu sudah terlihat lebih baik. Zemo beranjak dari duduknya, ia mengikuti pria itu yang telah mendapat pesanannya.

Pria itu menuju mobil _sport_ mewahnya, namun saat ia ingin membuka pintunya Zemo sudah lebih dulu menarik dan menggeret pria itu ke belakang gedung.

" _What the_ — kau!"

Tangan Zemo mulai mencengkram tangan pria itu saat ia ingin mengaktifkan jamnya. Mata pria itu membulat sempurna di balik kaca mata ultravioletnya.

"Biarkan aku jelaskan!"

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan! Kau menghancurkan kami, tidakkah itu cukup?!"

"Aku tak menyesal sedikit pun. Tapi kau harus tau alasan lainnya."

"Aku tak mau tahu! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak. Kau harus tahu!"

" _Fine!_ Katakan! Tapi apapun itu aku sudah tak peduli!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu." Jeda, Zemo menatap bulir coklat besar pria itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Stark. Itulah alasan lain aku ingin kau berpisah dengannya."

Setelahnya Zemo melepaskan cengkramannya, ya inilah rencananya memberitahu pria itu tentang perasaannya.

"Kau apa?!"

"Aku tahu ini memang gila!"

"Kau memang gila! Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu memberitahu ini!"

―Dan Tony pun meninggalkannya. Setidaknya ia sudah mengatakannya dan lebih lagi di hari spesialnya. Zemo yakin ia tak berharap lebih, dewi fortuna berbaik hati seperti ini pun sudah bersyukur dirinya.

Ya Zemo tak mengharap apapun lagi. Menjadi kekasih Tony Stark itu lebih sulit dari pada menaklukan dunia lagi pula.

Tapi saat makan malam ia kembali ke restoran dan terkejut karena Tony menunggunya, Zemo yakin ia tak tahu apa yang ia harapkan lagi.

"Aku penasaran. Kita kan tidak pernah bertemu, bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku melihat _file_ -mu."

"Berarti kau tahu aku yang membuat—"

"Itu sebabnya aku merencanakan balas dendam, tapi sedikitnya melenceng setelah mengetahui siapa kau."

"Aku tak tahu harus apa."

"Tidak perlu. Kau tahu, aku sudah senang kau memikirkannya."

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu bukan?"

Zemo kembali terkejut, ia menatap Tony tak mengerti. Kenapa ia bisa tahu?

"Aku juga membaca _file_ -mu. Itu juga yang membuatku tak melaporkanmu pada Ross."

"Ah. Kalau begitu terima kasih."

"Umm."

Hening mereka kembali mengunyah burger pesanan mereka. Saat ini mereka tak di dalam restoran, tetapi di balik gedungnya, yang menghadap pemandangan kota malam hari.

"Hei Stark!"

"Apa?"

Zemo menangkap dagu Tony dengan jari tangannya, pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ada _mayonise_ di bawah bibirmu."

"Kalau mau menciumku, cium saja!"

"Jadi kau membalas perasaanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Zemo tertawa ia melepaskan tangannya, sedang Tony tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu tak masalah."

"Simpan untuk nanti saat kau mau membalas perasaanku."

" _As if_."

"Kau ragu?"

"Aku tak begitu memilih kriminal, _okay!"_

"Ah kalau aku berubah?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Dan Zemo kembali tertawa. Sejak kapan perasaan bahagia ini ia rasakan lagi? Sudah lama ia terpuruk dalam kegelapan balas dendam. Tapi pria di sampingnya telah merubahnya. Hari spesialnya ternyata bisa kembali menjadi spesial.

* * *

Zemo menelusupkan jari-jarinya pada sela milik Tony, saat ia kembali sadar ke masa kini. Ia menggenggam erat tangannya, memberikan keyakinan bahwa pasti mereka akan menemukan jalan menuju kesembuhan. Jalan mencari kesempurnaan dalam ketidak sempurnaan.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Untukmu aku akan melakukannya."

Dan Tony tersenyum kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Zemo.

"Kutunggu kalau begitu."

Ya, Tony akan menunggunya. Selama apapun itu. Karena ia yakin Zemo pasti mendapatkannya.

"Hei Tony!"

"Ya?"

Zemo menangkap dagu Tony yang kini menatapnya, kemudian ia pun mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir sang jenius. Iris coklat milik Tony pun membesar, alisnya terangkat satu. Terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Dulu aku bilang bukan bahwa aku akan mengambil ciumanku saat kau mau menerimaku?"

Mendengar itu Tony tersenyum, kemudian terkikik.

"Aku tak tahu kau benar-benar melakukannya."

" _Well,_ Kau adalah hal paling beruntung yang aku miliki dan aku ingin menghargai segalanya."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih."

Tony pun kembali menyandarkan dirinya di bahu Zemo yang langsung di rangkul olehnya. Kenyataannya Zemo tak tahu bahwa sedikitnya Tony pun beruntung memilikinya.

* * *

 **A/N (2): Kyaaaa… Zemo/Tony akhirnya gue bisa bikin juga. Anjir mepet abis buat celeng. wkwk...**

 **Yash! Gue tau ini super crack. But who care! I love them. :p**

 **Kalo mau liat Strakweek day lainnya, drabblenya ada di fb gue. 8D**


End file.
